Attack on Demon
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: 100 years ago, humanity was saved. On 845, it had all ended. Now in 850, 10 teenagers will do anything to get revenge. But how will they...if some of them are afraid? Based on the anime Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Characters will be extremely OOC. Rated T for language and more. Slight GrayZa, LyVia, and possibly NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry! This just couldn't wait! Forgive me! Go ahead and tell me "YOU HAVE MANY OTHER STORIES IN PROCESS!" I know I do! But dudes! Imagination gets the best of me! I just wanted to publish this! BTW: This is the second time I'll ever do this. Enjoy!**

**ANOTHER BTW: This story is based on Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin! :D If you haven't watched Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin...then I suggest you don't read this until you finish the actual show. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, and Hajime Isayama owns Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: After 100 Years_

...

Birds flew freely. The way their wings flapped as they soared through the air, the sun behind them slowly starting to set. A boy the age of ten looked up, his icy blue eyes wide. Other people around him were looking up as well, frozen in their tracks, no one daring to move. A dog quickly started barking and growling. As the birds passed, the boy's eyes were still fixed on the giant demonic wooden-hand on a fifty-meter wall, steam rising from where it had stood.

Or rather appeared.

He along with his two other companions stared at the fifty-meter wall. A head arose from behind it.

The boy started to tremble slightly.

After a hundred years of being protected and having peace by those said walls, it was all coming to an end in the year 845.

...Earlier that Day...

Rain fell upon a group of men and women as they rode horses in a forest. "Target located!" the captain of the big group shouted. "Split in five groups just like we practiced!"

They immediately did as they were told and split into groups. They didn't split up too much though.

"There's the target!" a man shouted.

"Switch to the 3-dimemsional maneuver gear!" the caption instructed.

Suddenly, men and women started soaring through the air and rain as they noticed a huge figure in the distance. They pulled out swords and quickly headed for it, despite the fact of the danger it would cost.

A man circled around it and got prepared for something they always do. "It's time to show you ugly creatures—THE STRENGTH OF HUMANITY!"

...

In a meadow inside the wall, a boy wearing mud-green pants, ankle-length boots, and a navy blue long sleeved shirt slept peacefully. Or did he? Horrible images went through his mind in a flash and he woke with a gasp. He slowly looked up to see a girl with scarlet back-length hair dancing in the wind, wearing a yellow dress, ankle-length boots as well, brown sweater, and navy blue scarf staring at him.

"Huh? Erza..."

"Lets head back."

"What am I doing here...?"

"Jeez...you're so out of it. Did you already forget you were sound asleep?"

"No. I just felt as if I had an extremely long dream..." The girl walked away, picking up the wood made back pack with firewood in it. The boy sat up and rubbed his face as he muttered, "...What was it about? I can't remember a single thing about it..."

The girl stood up straight and gasped quietly, "Gray...why are you crying?"

"Eh?" The boy touched his face and he was indeed crying.

...Hargeon District...

"Listen! These walls were built by God's wisdom! They were given to us by non-other then God himself!" a man shouted at random people. They ignored him though. "None may destroy them!"

The two ten year-olds walked through the small crowds carrying the firewood on their backs, "Don't tell anyone I was crying!" Gray whispered to Erza.

"I won't..." she simply answered. She continued though, "But if you started crying for no reason...why don't you tell your dad?"

"No! Don't be stupid! I won't tell him anything!"

"What have you been crying over Gray?" Gray and Erza looked up to see one of their friends who happened to be an adult.

"Gildarts!"

"Did Erza get mad at you again?" he asked. His reddish chin-length hair combed back, a brown chest-length jacket with a sign of a mermaid on both his selves, left side of the jacket, and the back, white pants with what seemed to be leather straps around his thighs and chest, and knee-length boots always failed to hide his pink-tinted cheeks which were always caused by drinking. Two rectangular metal boxes and swords attached to his waist never helped either.

"Why would I cry because of that?! And you smell like alcohol!"

"Hahahaha! Oh come on!" three man laughed as they were also wearing the exact same uniform as Gildarts. Gray knew them as Macao, Wakaba, and the other one was somehow forgotten...again.

"You're all drinking again...?" Gray asked.

Gildarts laughed, "Why don't you join us?"

"But don't you have work Gildarts?" Gray once again asked.

"Yup! Today we're guarding the gates!" Gildarts said proudly as he grinned and fist pumped his own chest. "We're out here all day and we eventually get hungry and thirsty. And maybe sometimes our drinks end up being alcohol. It ain't a big deal."

Gray narrowed his eyes and frowned. "How are you going to fight like that if _that_ happens?!"

Gildarts raised an eyebrow, "When would what happen?"

"When else! If _they_ breached the walls and got inside the city!" Gray answered harshly. The sound of a man slicing a fish could be heard. "Ow. Hey Gray, don't yell like that." Gildarts said as he rubbed his head.

Macao got up laughing, "Looks like the doctor's son is alive today! Listen, if _they_ ever do breach the walls, we'll handle our jobs. That is...if it ever happens. It's been over a hundred years already."

"But my dad says it's the most dangerous when you let your guard down!" Gray protested. Gildarts had the look that said, '_Good point._'

He scratched his head while saying, "Doctor Fullbuster, huh? He's right though. He one time saved the whole town from an illness. We owe him with more then we could ever repay. But that doesn't have to do anything with _them_."

Gildarts turned around and looked at the sky, "When you're a soldier and you're up there repairing the wall, you could sometimes see _them_ wandering around in the open. Thing is...this wall is fifty-meters high, and they can't do anything about it."

"T-then...you're not even prepared to fight them?" Gray asked, his voice shaking a tad bit.

"Nope."

Gray was then taken over by rage, "What?! Then stop calling yourself the Lamia Scale and instead the Wall Fixing Corps!"

Gildarts though, laughed. "I wouldn't mind that. But listen carefully Gray...if we're fighting, that means something bad is going on. As long as people make fun of us and call us useless repairers, everyone and everything is safe."

Gray clenched his fist, "Even though we're stuck inside these walls for the rest of our living days, eating and sleeping, helps us survive. But that just makes us seem like..."

Erza stared at Gray with a neutral face as he continued.

"It makes us seem like...cattle!"

Gildarts stiffened and looked at Gray with a shocked expression. He heard laughing and turned around to face his fellow friends.

"Haha! That's some brave kid you got there!" Wakaba laughed.

"Not like he could do anything about it, right Gildarts!?" the other one asked as he laughed too.

"Y-yeah..." the red haired man answered. Gray and Erza then started walking away.

"Hey Gray!" Gildarts shouted.

Wakaba snorted, "Strange kid."

As Gildarts watched their walking forms, he was then hit with concern, "Does he want to join the Fairy Tail Corps?..." he muttered.

...

As Gray and Erza walked up a path with no crowds, Erza just couldn't help but say, "Gray...you should stop considering joining the Fairy Tail Corps..."

Gray looked at her, somewhat hurt, before saying, "What?! Are you going to tell me they're stupid too?!"

"That's not what I meant..." Erza was interrupted by the sound of bells, signaling that the Fairy Tail Corps had arrived from outside of the walls. Gray grinned like a little boy, "That's the signal! The Fairy Tail Corps is back! No—the heroes a back! Lets go Erza!" Gray quickly grabbed Erza's pale hand and started running towards the entrance of the gate.

...

The sound of horses coming in could be heard as people made a path for the Fairy Tail Corps to enter. Gray and Erza ran along the side. "Dammit! I can't see!" Gray complained. The boy finally found two boxes, big enough to let him and Erza see. As they climbed on them, they finally saw the Fairy Tail Corps.

It wasn't hard for them to get notice. They always wore a green cape with a sign of a black fairy-like insignia in the back. Their uniforms were like Gildarts, except they had the fairy insignia instead of the mermaid.

The man who had shouted during their small battle with one of _them_, noticed Gray's bright face, and quickly looked away in shame. Gray's face was then full of concern. As the man lead the Corps forward, Gray gasped and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Many of them were injured, bandages covering their arms, legs, torsos, and even faces. Some even had to be taken by wagon.

"These are all that came back?" a man wondered out loud.

"The rest must've been eaten."

"That's what happens when you go outside the walls."

"Yuka! Yuka!" Gray and Erza turned to look at an elderly woman shouting out the name '_Yuka._'

She walked up to the captain, "Uh...my son Yuka...I don't see him anywhere..."

The captain looked down at the woman, "This is Yuka's mother. Bring it."

Two men walked up to one of the carts and quickly came back with a cloth covering something. The elderly woman with blue-hair looked at them with scared eyes. They handed her the cloth and she slowly hesitantly looked down. She slowly opened it to reveal an arm. She gasped and covered it quickly. She started crying as she held the arm to her chest. "That is all we managed to find."

The woman fell to her knees and started crying as she held her son's arm. Gray and Erza looked at the woman with sympathy. The captain knelt down in front of the woman. She quietly muttered, "But my son...he helped right? Even if it wasn't anything directly...he helped right? My son, Yuka's death helped humanity fight back did it not!?"

The captain stared at her speechless. As he found the right words he struggled, "Of course!...No. This time...our recon didn't work. No...we never...NEVER LEARN A THING!" People stared at him with shocked expressions.

"It was my fault. My own selfishness killed our men! And we still don't even know what _they_ are!" the captain shouted as he finally let lose and the tears started falling.

...

People watched their retreating forms as they were still shocked. "What a mess..." a man said.

"You've got that right." another man agreed, "It seems as our taxes just fattens them up." His bald head suddenly made contact with wood. He rubbed the part where he was hit and saw Gray. "What do you think you're doing, stupid brat!?" Just as Gray was going to hit him again, Erza grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him into an ally, dragging him home.

"What the—?! What do you think you're doing Erza?!"

The man turned the ally and shouted, "Hey! Get back here!"

...

Gray struggled as Erza's grip didn't loosen, "Erza you can let go now!" Erza '_hmphed_' and threw him to a wall. "URGH! What was that for?! The firewood spilled everywhere thanks to you now!"

Erza chose to ignore him, "Gray, do you still plan on joining the Fairy Tail Corps?" Gray couldn't say anything.

He looked away and started picking up the firewood that had fallen, "Help me pick these up...", he said hoarsely.

"There isn't enough to bother." Erza stated as she crouched down next to him and helped pick up the firewood.

...

Gray and Erza had finally reached their small little house. As Gray opened the door, he said, "We're back."

A woman with chin-length violet black hair, black eyes, turned around and smiled, "Welcome home."

A man with black hair and blue eyes smiled too, and went back to what he was doing. Gray opened a big box and threw in the firewood. His mother walked up to him and said, "Well well Gray. It looks like you actually worked hard."

"Y-yeah..." he answered. His mother knelt a bit and pulled his ear. Hard. "Ow! What?"

"You're ears turned red. That means you're lying. Erza helped you didn't she?" she asked as Gray covered his ear and looked away. She motioned Gray and Erza to take a sit while she served them dinner. "Huh? You're going somewhere dad? Work?" Gray asked as his father was packing some things up.

"Yes. I'm going to inland to see some patients. I'll be back in a couple of days."

Erza looked down, "Gray said he wants to join the Fairy Tail Corps..." Gary's mother quickly stopped what she was doing and his father stiffened. Erza had the look of guilt while Gray blinked a couple of times before saying, "Erza! I told you not to tell them!"

"Gray!" his mother scolded as she walked up to him. "What do you think you're doing? Do you know how many people have died outside these walls?!"

"I do!" the ten-year old boy answered.

"In that case—!" his mother started saying before she was interuppted. "Gray..." his father said. The two looked at the man of the house while he asked, "Why do you want to go outside?"

"I want to know what it's like out there!" his son answered truthfully. "I don't want to spend my whole life inside of these walls not knowing what the outside world is like! Also...if no one carries their work...all the casualties until now have been in vain!" His father seemed to understand.

"I see. Anyway, the ship is waiting. I'll be leaving now."

"Wa-wait! Silver!" his mother pleaded as her husband walked up to the door and got ready to leave. "You need to talk to Gray!"

"Ul...human curiosity is something you can't change with a lecture." Silver then turned his head to look at Gray, "Gray...when I get back...I'll show you what I have hidden in the basement." Silver pulled out a necklace that looked exactly like a cross or sword, but he would always call it a _key_.

Gray gasped and smiled. "Re-really?" His father nodded, gave the necklace to Gray, and soon left. Gray ran out and waved goodbye, "Bye!"

Once he was gone, Ul simply stated, "I won't let you. Joining the Fairy Tail Corps? You're being stupid."

"Stupid?! I think people who are fine being treated like cattle are way more stupid!" Gray then ran way as Ul was about to stop him. "Gray!" He ignored her and simply ran.

Ul turned around to look at Erza, "Erza, sometimes he doesn't think things through. When either of you are in trouble, you must help each other!"

The scarlet-haired girl nodded.

...

"What's wrong lunatic!?" a thirteen year-old boy asked a ten year-old one. He grabbed the ten year-old boy from his scaly-like scarf and pushed him against the wall. "If you don't like to get hit then fight back!"

"No way! That would put me on your level!" The boy's salmon-hair was a mess, his yellow-brown pants were dirty, his red shirt was ripped, and the only thing left clean was the scarf his parents had given him.

"What?!"

"You know that what I'm saying is true! If you didn't, you would be arguing and not hitting me! That means that you won't admit that I win!"

"Agh—SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH!" Just as the guy was about to punch the boy, Gray shouted, "STOP IT!" The three guys turned to see him running up to them.

"Looks like that fool Gray is back." one of them snorted. As they got in a fighting position, they noticed some else. "An-and he's got E-Erza with him!"

"Cr-crap! Lets go!"

As Gray finally halted to a stop he laughed. "Ha! They ran when they just barely saw me!"

The boy tried to stand as he said, "N-no. They ran when they saw E-Erza. Ouch!" The boy fell to the ground, trying to support himself on his knees. "Huh! You okay Natsu?!" Gray asked as he extended his hand.

Natsu's hazel eyes wanted to release the tears, but he didn't let them. "I can stand on my own..."

Gray nodded, "Okay..."

...

The three sat near a river as the sun was slowly starting to set. "And I said that us humans should go and see the outside world someday. I ended up getting my butt kicked and being called a lunatic."

"Damn..." Gray muttered under his breath as he threw a pebble into a river and watched it skip across. "Why does everyone think your a maniac if you simply just want to vist the world someday!?"

"That's because ever since these walls were built, humanity has lived in peace for a hundred years." Natsu answered. "They're cowards thinking if we left, we'd be risking lives by letting _them_ in. That's why the government said that any interest about the outside world would be considered taboo."

"Let them mind their own business! It's our lives we're risking!" Gray snapped.

"You can't." Erza quickly said. The two boys looked at the girl. "No." she said again.

Gray felt his breath choke him, "Come to think of it—why'd you tell my parents?!" Natsu's eyes sparked with more interest. Erza slightly scoffed, "I never said I was going to help you."

"What did they say?" Natsu asked.

"I'll tell you one thing; they weren't happy."

"I bet." Natsu then looked at the water. The leaves beside Erza started to shake slightly. The wind then carried them away. "I sometimes think about the people who think these walls will protect us forever." In the distance you could hear a child running to his mother.

Natsu continued though, "Just because the walls haven't been breached...doesn't mean..."

People around them looked happy, as if the walls around them were the gates of heaven. Natsu seemed to forget about it, continuing on what he was saying, "...they won't be breached today..." Just when he had finished and the wind died down, a couple seconds later, lighting struck outside the wall.

People fell due to the sudden impact it made with the ground outside the walls. "What the—? An explosion?" Natsu wondered out loud as he, Gray, and Erza stood up. They saw a couple of men pointing outside the wall.

"Over there!"

"I think something fell from the sky!"

Natsu quickly started following them. "Oi Natsu!" Gray said as he and Erza chased after him. People stood frozen, along with Natsu, as they stared at the top of the wall.

Once Gray reached him, he quickly asked Natsu, "What can you see?!"

Gray looked at the direction his friend's eyes were and his eyes quickly widened. Right on top of the wall, a hand tightened its grip on it, causing it to slightly break off some parts of it.

"No way! That wall is fifty-meters tall!" Natsu exclaimed.

"...It's one of them..." Gray whispered. A head arose from behind and looked down upon the people. "A demon!" Little did the town's people know, that that demon, was about to breach the wall. Once they had, it was too late. Part of the cement was sent flying. Some destroying homes, some killing people. It slowly disappeared as its job had been done.

"It broke...a hole on the wall..." Natsu whispered. A demon slowly came in. One after one, they all came in. "AHHHHH!"

"IT'S GETTING INSIDE!"

"THE DEMONS ARE COMING IN!"

People started running or trying to help the injured. "We have to get out of here..." Natsu informed. "Gray?!"

Gray walked towards the wall in horror, "My house is over there... My mom..." Erza quickly ran after him. "Erza!" Natsu reached out to stop them, but it was too late. The two had ran off to see Ul.

Natsu slowly forced his arm down while he looked at the ground, "It's over now... The demons are going to take the city!"

Meanwhile, Gray and Erza we running to their house. As they ran, Gray looked in horror as dead bodies lay under the huge rocks that were sent flying.

'_Nothing hit my house! Once I turn this corner, my house will be perfectly fine!_' Gray thought as he continued running. The minute he turned the corner, he quickly started yelling, "MOM!"

Ul slowly opened her eyes at hearing Gray's voice. "MOM!"

"Gray..." she whispered.

"Erza! Hurry and grab that side! We have to get this off her!" Gray ordered as the house had fallen on Ul, and was currently only allowing her torso, arms, chest, and head free. They heard loud footsteps and they looked around seeing as many demons had entered. Gray started trembling again as one was heading their way. "Hurry Erza!"

"I know!"

Ul gulped, "The demons got inside didn't they? Gray! I want you to take Erza and run! Hurry!"

Gray tried to push the roof of her, "I want to run too! Just hurry up and get out!" He could feel his fingers bleeding from the way he was holding the roof top. He failed as it had fallen once again. "My legs got crushed by the rubber. Even if I could get out I wouldn't be able to run. Do you understand?" Ul explained.

Tears ran down Gray's face as he didn't hesitate on shouting, "I'LL CARRY YOU THEN!"

"Why won't you listen to me just this once Gray!? At least once!" Ul cried. Erza cried silently as she let her hair cover her face. "Erza!" Ul cried once again, hoping she would at least listen to her.

Unfortunately, Erza didn't. "No. NO!"

Ul gritted her teeth, "If you don't listen to me then the three of us will..." She heard a zipping sound and she gasped. "Gildarts!"

Gildarts landed on the ground as Ul shouted, "Take the children and run!"

Gildarts smirked, "Don't underestimate me Ul. I'll save you and the children." He then ran towards the demon that was making their way towards them. He ignored Ul's protest, "NO! DON'T FIGHT IT!"

As Gildarts ran towards it, he thought, '_She's got a point there...I can save the children. But now's my time to repay my debt!_' Just as he was about to fight it, he stopped dead on his tracks as the demon stared down at him.

A few seconds passed by as he struggled on breathing.

He quickly put away his swords, ran back, and took the children.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing Gildarts!? Put me down!" Gray shouted as Gildarts lifted him over his should, while carrying Erza.

He then ran as Ul smiled through her tears, muttering, "Thank you..."

Gray reached out while protesting. "My mom is still trapped there!" he cried as tears fell from his blue eyes.

Ul reached out too as she shouted, "Gray! Erza! You must live on!" Memories of the time they spent together as a family flashed through her mind. She covered her mouth as her tears fell more.

"Don't go..."

Gray gasped as the demon had finally reached his mother. As it bent down and grabbed Ul, he shouted, "STOOOOPPP IIITTTT!"

Ul struggled and tried to break from it's grasp. The demon tightened its grip and caused Ul to snap. Gray stared in horror as it brought his mother to it's mouth, while Erza simply couldn't bring herself to watch.

And just like that, his mother was gone. Gray stared at the demon as it swallowed her with a stupid grin on its face.

On that day...everything changed...

* * *

**I feel horrible. Am I horrible? I don't know! It's the anime though. Of well. Hope you liked reading the Fairy Tail version of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I'll try to update soon! And that goes to the rest of my stories.**

**Later.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews people! It really motivated me! Here's chapter 2 but based on episode 2 or possibly the manga. XD SHOUT-OUTS!**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yes. Yes it was. And you should. It's really good. **

**TheShipWeirdo: I know! XD Hopefully you finish it before I start uploading chapters based on episodes you haven't watched. And Lucy might be Annie. I don't know. :/ I'll set up a poll soon. :) Here's the chapter! P.S: I can't ship Gray with anyone other then Erza too my friend.**

**my music is anime: Yes! It's amazing! I'm so glad you've heard of it and seen it! :D**

**Guest: I know. I'm going to try and give some of Armin's traits to Natsu. Hopefully Natsu isn't too OOC.**

**Pandawaziri: I really wanted to make a Fairy Tail version of Attack on Titan/Shinegki no Kyojin. XD Here's the update. I'm glad you like this version.**

**Guest: For a moment you scared me there. But awww. Thank you! *hugs* I'm so happy to see more GrayZa fans. And here's the update! :)**

**...**

**(I will only do disclaimers for this little Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin based Fairy Tail story.)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I do NOT own any of these ideas or characters. They belong to their respectful owners. This story based on Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin was simply made for fun and for people to read if they felt the need to read something like this. All credit goes to the creators. Thank you.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: That Day - The Fall of Hargeon_

_..._

A mouse squeaked as it ran around the rubber and fire that was caused due to the demons entering. A crow slowly landed and started poking a person's detached arm. As it looked up, it had blood covering its beak. "CRRAAAWWW!"

"For till then I was a soul in misery, alienate! From God, and covetous of all earthly things!" a man shouted as he read a bible while people screamed and ran. They felt the ground shake as the huge demons continued roaming Hargeon. "Now, as thou seest here punish'd for my doting!"

A demon passed by a house unaware of a woman and child hiding while crying silently. "Such cleansing from the taint of avarice!" the man continued shouting while people ran past him. "Do spirits, converted, need! This mount inflicts, no direr penalty!"

A woman ran and stopped as there was a dead end. She turned around and covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped and panted. A huge shadow then appeared from above. As the woman looked up, a demon was looking down right at her.

It grabbed her by her head while she struggled to break free, "AHHH! NO! LET ME GO!" One of her shoes fell as she continued wailing.

"O avarice!" the man continued as people continued running. "We canst thou more, who hast subdued our blood! So wholly to thyself! They feel no care! Of their own flesh!...Eh?" People started getting captured and devoured. The man finished his sentence...only to have a shadow cast upon him. He looked to the side and saw a ten-meter demon looking at him.

As he was grabbed, he shouted, "O avarice! We canst thou more, who hast—" The demon opened it's mouth to show its razor sharp teeth. The man's book fell as he was soon devoured too.

...

Gildarts ran, still holding onto a Gray and Erza. Gray stared at the ground in disbelief, but soon got back to his senses. "Ugh—!"

Gray started hitting Gildarts, causing the adult to stop, "Gray what are you doing?" Erza looked up and listened as she looked at Gray. "We were so close to saving my mother! Why would you do that?! We almost saved my mom!" he shouted as he elbowed Gildarts head.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gildarts shouted as he threw Gray to the ground.

"Gray!" Erza gasped as she wriggled free from Gildarts grasp. She ran to Gray as he slowly started to sit up. "Gray..." Gildarts started as the two kids stared at him, one of them with hatred and the other with concern.

"The reason you couldn't save your mother, was simply because you lacked the strength." Gray's eyes widened in disbelief and hatred as tears threatened to fall. He clenched his fist while growling and attempting to punch Gildarts.

Gildarts grabbed his pale hand as he muttered, "The reason I couldn't slay the demon...is because I simply lacked the courage!" Gildarts tears then fell as Gray's did too. Gray then realized what he had been doing by seeing the sorrow in the man's eyes.

As Gildarts stood up while holding Gray's hand, he said, "I'm sorry." He then grabbed Erza's.

Gray shut his icy blue-eyes as tears continued falling. Erza's violet-brown eyes glistened with tears as she placed her right hand on her forehead. Images of her past flashed through her mind. "Ah...It's happening again..."

...

People ran as demons continued chasing after them. "Hurry! To the inner gate!" Macao shouted. "Use all the ships at the pier for Hargeon's evacuation! Hurry! They'll eat you!" One of the ships out of the two started moving as it had already been full.

People threw the belongings into the running water. "Do not bring anything aboard!" one of the Lamia Scale soldiers shouted. "We're taking as many people as we can!" One by one, the citizens of Hargeon boarded the ship.

Natsu looked around, trying to find Gray and Erza. His foster parent, who was wearing Natsu's scarf, looked at him, "Natsu, sit down..."

"But Igneel! Gray and Erza aren't here yet!" Natsu looked at the edge and finally noticed them getting on the ship, "There they are! Gra—!" As he was about to call out, he noticed the looks on their faces.

"Gray?...Erza?..."

"Give them some time. Poor kids...must've been terrifying seeing _them_ from up close..." Igneel stated. Natsu turned around to look at him, "Huh?..."

...

"What are you doing? Hurry!" Macao shouted as they got the cannons ready. "Where are those cannon shells!" Macao looked ahead and saw a demon heading their way.

"Hurry up! They're right in front of us!" he ordered. Soldiers started getting the cannons ready as they sped up.

Meanwhile, on the boat, people were terrified. "This can't be happening..."

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh God...Oh God..." They looked up to the sound of the people who weren't on the ship yet starting to panic. "OI!"

"What are you doing?!" They started shouting as the soldiers started pulling up the stairs to getting on the ship.

"Wait!"

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing!" Two soldiers tried to stop them. "The ship is full!"

"It's leaving!"

"Please! Please, at least take my child!"

"I'm sorry but we can't! Go!" one of the soldiers shouted at the captain of the boat.

"Let him on!"

"Let us go!" A man attempted to jump on the boat as one followed him as well. One of them succeeded while the other didn't. Gray stared at them helplessly. They heard a loud bang, causing some of them to turn around in horror and concern.

On the other side of the wall, Macao started scolding some of the others for not aiming at the demons. "Idiot! Where are you aiming!?"

"I'm trying! But this cannon isn't exactly accurate!"

Macao groaned, "Right now I don't give a crap! Just load the next one!"

"It's pointless!" They heard a loud noise, and they turned around only to see a gate closing the wall. "Wall Aquarius...it's closing. We must retreat..." one of them informed.

"We'll be left behind." Lamia Scale soldiers started running towards it as Macao stared at them in disbelief. "Hey!"

Gildarts walked up to the perosn closing the gate. "What are you doing?! Don't close it yet! Wait a little more! People are still trapped in the city!"

"If they break through Wall Aquaris, we'll lose more then one city! We'll lose all of our territory inside this wall!"

"That doesn't mean we can let these people die!"

"Hurry and close the gate!"

"The demons are coming!'

"Shut that gate now!"

Gildarts gasped, "Don't close it!" He felt the two men grab his arms to stop him. "Hey!" The four stopped what they were doing as the ground started to shake again.

...

Gray, also feeling the vibration, looked up to see the source. Macao and the others stood there staring as a fifteen-meter demon appeared. It started to walk towards the gate, that soon turned into running. Macao's breath hitched as he stared at it, "What...is that thing...?" It seemed to wear armor as it ran closer. "Fire!"

They did as they were told but the cannon shell was sadly ineffective as the armor protected the demon's skin. "It's not working! What is that thing!?" another shouted. That's when they started running towards the gate.

"It's coming! Run!" Macao ordered. "The demon's coming! It's going to breach the wall! Close the gate!" It ended up breaking it, sending Macao and the other soldiers flying. Gildarts and the others stared in horror. "The gate..."

Gray stared at Wall Aquarius and it's destroyed state. The demon stood up as it finished its job.

...Clover District...

Several hours later, news spread to the other districts about Wall Aquarius and Hargeon district. "Is it true about Wall Aquarius? Did demons really invade Hargeon? I don't believe it. Why would the walls fall after a century?"

"Wether you believe it or not, some people actually escaped by ship."

"Five hundred though...that's what I'm told."

"The question is if we've lost Hargeon alone."

"But they would never get past Wall Aquarius...would they?"

"Right now, we should call the government and wait for orders. We can't handle an emergency like this on our own." The door then burst open and a young soldier came in, "Pa-pardon me. A messenger just arrived! They say Wall Aquarius was breached. Demons are invading!" The men in that room gasped.

...

Gildarts stared at the demons entering Wall Aquarius. "It's over..." he muttered as blood dripped from his forehead. "It's over." a person muttered on the boat. "Humanity will be devoured by demons again..."

Gray's eyes were filled with tears once again. '_It's over...I can never go home again..._' Flashbacks of his mother and father went though his mind. Tears fell as he closed his eyes, '_Why...why did I waste my last minutes with her over some stupid arguement!..._' Gray thought of his mother.

'_Now she's gone! She's never coming back! Why?!_' Gildarts word then flashed through his mind. "_You lacked the strength._"

'_Because I—Because us humans are weak! All we can do is cry!?_' Gray opened his eyes while looking at the ground. He looked at his blood-ish hand as tears drops fell on it. He clenched his fists, stood up, and headed to the edge of the boat. Erza raised an eyebrow. "I'll kill them..."

"Gray..." she whispered in concern.

Natsu walked up to them, "Gray? What's wrong?" Gray shoved him away. "Gray?"

The raven-haired boy grabbed the edge of the ship while hissing, "I'll kill them all!" Natsu's eyes widened. "I'll wipe their faces off this earth. Every single one of them!"

"Gray..."

...

'_Gray...Ul...Erza!_' Silver thought as he drove a carriage. '_Please be safe!_' Tears fell from his icy-blue eyes, just like Gray's.

...Hours Later...

"Gray! Gray!" Silver called.

"Dad! Stop it dad!" Gray cried. Silver then pulled out a needle while tears fell. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Just give me your arm!"

"No! You've been acting weird ever since mom died!"

"Gray!"

"Let me go dad!"

"This is for your sake!"

"What are you talking about?!" Gray's nails dug into the dirt as he held the necklace his father gave him. "Don't forget about the key, cross, sword—call it what you want! But you must get there! You'll understand someday! Until you do—!" Silver ordered.

...

Gray awoke due to the sounds of bells. He gasped as he held the necklace. "Gray...are you okay? You were tossing and turning." Erza asked.

"I feel like I saw my dad..."

"That can't be. It was only a dream."

"Was it?" He looked at his chest, only to see the cross/sword necklace. He hid it under his shirt. "Lets go. They said they were going to give food." Erza said, "This was once a food storehouse..."

The two walked outside. "They're keeping refuges here who escaped by ship..." Gray gasped as he noticed all the people who escaped. "Hey! Don't cut in line!"

"Shut up!"

"I haven't eaten anything since last night!"

Erza muttered, "It still isn't confirmed if we'll survive."

"Gray! Erza!" The two kids turned to see there friend running up to them with three small loafs of bread. "Natsu..."

"Looks like I got here on time..." Natsu whispered. "Igneel said he got food for us kids! Here." He handed one to Erza as she thanked him. "Thank you."

Gray looked behind Natsu to see an adult with a sour expression. "Tch." he muttered as he walked away. "What's his problem?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I don't know. Maybe we don't have enough food. Igneel said we'll only be able to get this for today. There isn't enough food for everyone. I heard that the farther you live, the less they care about you..."

The man that had said '_tch_' said, "Why do we have to give our food to these outsiders?" Gray and Erza looked at their direction. "The demons should've eaten more. Then we would have less idiots to feed."

The three children gasped. Gray walked up to the two men. "Gray!"

"Now there's not enough food. Ow!" Gray had kicked the man on the shin. "Stupid brat! What do you think you're doing?!" The man hit Gray in the face while the other pushed him to the ground. "You have no idea... You've never even seen it!" Gray shouted.

"Huh?"

"You've never seen the way they eat people!"

The man paused for a second before shouting and attempting to hit the raven-haired boy, "Shut up!"

"Hey hold up! I'm sorry!" Natsu said as he stood in the way of the adult, "He's upset because he's hungry! Yeah! That's why he's being so rude to an old—I mean adult." Erza knelt before Gray and helped him. "I'm...really sorry!" Natsu said as he looked around to see the small crowd that was forming.

"Eh?" the man said. "Jeez. The only reason you aren't starving is because of us, got it?! Even a kid should show gratitude!"

"Yeah old ha—I mean sir!" Natsu shouted back.

"Damn it...no man like that is taking care of me..." Gray said through gritted teeth. "I'm going back to Wall Aquarius! I'll kill all those demons!"

"Gray, don't be stupid. You aren't serious are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm dead serious!" Gray said as he stood up, "I'm not a weak person like them acting all though! I don't need this!" He then threw the loaf of bread at Natsu. Lucky, Natsu caught it, "Stupid idiot! You'll starve!"

"You're the idiot Natsu! This doesn't bother you?! We can't win if we don't stop depending on them!"

"It's impossible!" Natsu argued. "We can't fight demons! We can only survive inside these walls! Wall Aries is the one protecting us now! Lets make good god damn use of that! If you do something stupid, you'll die just like my real parents did!"

"So what you're saying is that we go through this and listen to them?! Aren't you ashamed!?"

"Right now...Right now there's no plan!" Natsu shouted.

"That's a lame excuse! Go ahead and spend your life as some cattle for all I care weakling!" Natsu gasped and Erza quickly socked Gray in the face. "Erza...?" the salmon-haired boy wondered out loud.

"If Natsu's weak then so are we. We didn't leave the city or escape from the demons on our own two feet. We didn't even get this food on our own. A weak person can't even defeat a four-meter demon." Gray looked away from Erza eyes, "What matters now is survival Gray. Just like your mother said."

Erza took the loaf of bread from Natsu and shoved it into Gray's mouth. "Eat and survive! I won't let you starve to death!" she said. Gray closed his eyes and did as told while crying.

...One Year Later: Year 846...

Many refuges were sent outside to get more foods the following year. One of them was Natsu's foster parent, Igneel. Igneel gave back the scarf Natsu gave him, saying to take care of it for him until he returned or to keep it in case he didn't.

Little did he know, Igneel wasn't going to come back. Out of the thousands refuges sent, not even two-hundred made it back. Their sacrifice gave more food to the others though.

Natsu looked at the scaly-scarf Igneel gave back to him. He started crying as he lost someone so important to him. "Gu...e...huh..." he cried as he tried to prevent from sobbing. Eleven-years old and they still couldn't get over deaths that have been happening for a year now...

Of course...who would? "It's all because of the demons. If we fight them, then we can take back our home." Gray muttered. "Natsu...I'm signing up next year. I'll gain the power to fight demons."

"Me too.." Natsu whispered.

"Natsu!" Gray said.

"Me too!" the salmon-haired boy repeated. Erza sighed and said, "I'll go as well."

Gray looked at her, "Erza! You don't have to!"

"I'll go anyways."

"I thought you said it was about surviving!"

"That's why. To keep you from dying."

"All right. The three of us."

...

"Today we begin the training for the 104th trainees Corps! Sadly, I am your trainer Brain or Zero you brats! I am not here to welcome you! You are currently worthless cattle! Food for the demons! In three years we will turn you into demon slaying machines! You may work to shield the king or to help humanity for victory! Which will it be?!"

Gray narrowed his eyes, '_Yes, that's what I'll be. I'll kill every single one of them..._'

* * *

**My god...my eyes hurt. It's so hard. But...what do you think? Like it? What the anime or read the manga. :3 I feel so...tired. Anyway...please review/follow/favorite if your like.**

**Later.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
